Sora's Shufflin'
by DieChan
Summary: CRACK. In which Roxas questions Sora's ability to bust a move. No pairings, complete idiocy.


**A/N**: I have no words LOL. THIS IS WHAT I DO IN MY SPARE TIME.

-

Riku had known Sora for a long time. A really long time. He'd seen his best friend through many ups and downs, and he's born witness to Sora's wide spectrum of emotions. Riku'd seen Sora laugh until he cried, cried until he puked; he'd seen Sora scared, seen him confident, and everything in between.

But Riku had never seen his best friend as eerily emotionless and calm as he was right now.

"Excuse me?" Sora said, voice flat.

Roxas looked completely unaffected to the point that Riku didn't think the blond was even aware that he'd apparently crossed some sort of line. "Just tellin' it how I see it. You can't dance."

Oh. Oh no, Roxas didn't... Riku groaned and clapped a hand to his forehead. No one else seemed to notice.

Now they were in for it.

Sora's eyes narrowed minutely, the teen turning and wordlessly stalking away from the group.

"Awh Rox I think you made him mad," Demyx said, scratching his head.

"Whatever, he'll get over it," Roxas shrugged.

Riku sighed; they didn't know what they were in for.

Axel reached over and poked Roxas in the shoulder, "Harsh, kid. If I recall correctly, you can't dance either. At all. I have it memorized."

Roxas rolled his eyes, smacking the other's hand away, "Fuck you, I can dance better than Princess Clownf-" His statement went unfinished as he peered over Axel's shoulder in mild surprise. The others turned as well.

Sora stood in front of them, head down and feet apart. He was now wearing a loose, unzipped jacket over a red shirt with some abstract design. A fedora hid a majority of his spiky brown hair from view. His black and red vans were tied for once.

Kairi joined Riku in his face-palming.

Several pairs of eyes stared at the brunet, bewildered.

"How did he change clothes so fast?" Roxas asked, slightly perturbed.

Then, out of seemingly nowhere, a synthesized beat began to play.

_Every day I'm shufflin'_

And Sora exploded into movement.

His feet were a blur, one kicking out in front of the other and quickly retracting just as the other did the same, making it appear as if he were sort of jogging in place as his body bounced to the beat. The brunet turned in place as he moved without breaking his stance. His hands were in the pockets of his jacket as he did so, his head still down.

Roxas' eyebrows rose, followed by several of his friends'. Students meandering about turned their heads.

The sharp, loud techno sound was still blaring, and Sora began to change his dance. Instead of jogging, he twisted his left leg outward before turning his foot inward, kicking his right leg down as he shifted his left foot outward again. This caused him to slide a bit to the right in one smooth movement. Sora repeated the motion, switching his feet and moving back to the left.

Passing students whooped and cheered at the brunet.

_Step up fast and be the first girl to make me throw this cash._  
_We gettin' money, don't be mad now stop, hatin' is bad_

"W-what is... how is he... where the hell's that music coming from!" Roxas sputtered, flailing his arms. Axel laughed in disbelief.

"Oh god, he's moonwalking," Kairi sighed.

Indeed, in one flawless fluid movement, Sora went from his shuffle to a smooth moonwalk, taking a hand out of his pocket to tip the front of his fedora down as he did so. More students were stopping to watch, their applause growing.

_One more shot for us, another round_  
_Please fill up my cup, don't mess around_

Gasps rang out as it looked like Sora suddenly fell forward. This proved to be intentional however as the brunet fell onto his arms, holding himself up with nothing but as he swung his legs around inches from the concrete. He twisted and turned his body, feet dancing along the ground but never touching for long as he rocked from one arm to the other. He was fucking ibreak dancing./i

Roxas' jaw hit the floor. His eye twitched.

_Get up, get down, put your hands up to the sound_  
_Get up, get down, put your hands up to the sound_

Sora then fell onto his back, holding his legs up in the air before pushing off the ground with his arms and kicking his legs out, flying up and onto his feet in one swift movement. The impressive gaggle of students went wild. Sora allowed himself a small smirk as he began shuffling once more. This time though, he was swinging his arms in front of him, stepping forward with one foot and sliding the other backwards in place.

"Woohoo, you go Sora!" Demyx yelled, fist pumping the air.

"No seriously, where is that music coming from?" Roxas asked, looking around for a stereo or mp3 player. He found none.

_Party rock is in the house tonight_  
_Everybody just have a good time_  
_And we gonna make you lose your mind_  
_Everybody just have a good, good, good time_

The song was drawing to a close, and Sora was content to just repeat his earlier shuffling, adding a few spins that made his jacket flutter.

_Ohhh~_  
_Put your hands up!_  
_Ohhh~_  
_Put your hands up!_

The song abruptly ended, and Sora likewise halted his dancing the way he'd began it; with his hands in his pockets, head down and feet apart.

His newfound fans applauded and cheered for a good five minutes before the crowd began dispersing. Sora made his way back over to his group of friends.

Axel whistled low, looking impressed, "Man shorty, what a show. Didn't know you had it in you."

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" Demyx squealed, looking positively starry-eyed.

Namine giggled behind her hand, "That was pretty unexpectedly impressive."

Sora grinned. "I know."

Riku rolled his eyes, "Watch out, your modesty is showing."

"Come on guys, let's get Captain Twinkletoes back to class before his ego swells his head any more," Kairi laughed as she began to usher everyone back towards the school.

"Whatever you know it was hot," Sora said airily as they followed the redhead.

They'd forgotten about Roxas, who was still sitting in the same place throughout the whole spectacle, still gaping with wide eyes. He twitched.

"Somebody tell me where that Music Was COMING FROOOM!"


End file.
